


Wishing For What's Missing

by Clandestine_Dragon



Series: Odin Dark and Hinata of the Dawn [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Revelations, Some Odin spoilers, minor canon divergance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_Dragon/pseuds/Clandestine_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin gets caught up in a project that means more to him than he can admit to most. It becomes larger than he could ever have imagined, but something is still missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing For What's Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as my other Hinata/Odin story, but not so directly tied to it that you need to read that.
> 
> Contains some of my child headcanons.

Perhaps one of the worst things that happened during the war was the children it had left orphaned. Neither side had been safe, and the numbers were heartbreaking. Odin had come across the building during one of his visits to the border with Lord Leo and Niles. At the time, he couldn't abandon his duty, but it had remained on his mind for weeks.

He'd asked for leave from his liege who'd been shocked, since Odin had never done such a thing in his entirety of being his retainer. It was probably due to that that Leo agreed with no questions asked. Or perhaps he simply hadn't been in the mood for a long, drawn out, embellished story. It didn't really matter.

Odin eyed the small building; everything about it seemed forlorn and cold, and he shivered. He'd considered asking Hinata to accompany him but ultimately decided against it. For one, Hinata had been incredibly busy with helping Oboro set up shop, and another...This was something that Odin didn't know how to explain the significance of. One day, he wanted to, he was intent on tearing down all secrets between him and the samurai, but for now. He would do this alone.

He pressed on into the building, and grimaced at the sight. It was clean, at least, the woman running the orphanage clearly doing her utmost. But lack of money didn't encourage much more than the barest of necessities. While the children weren't skin and bones, it was apparent that they could use far more than they had. There was also a distinct lack of entertainment, and more than one child sat in a solemn stupor.

Odin frowned, hesitating in the doorway. He remembered all too well the difficulty of finding false cheer when you knew no one was coming home for you. The blond mage pressed further inside, shutting the door quietly so not to startle any of the children.

The matron, looking a little frazzled, jumped a little at the sight of him. “Oh, a visitor! I wasn't expecting....” She trailed off. “No one really comes in, you see.” Her eyes were sad, but when she looked at him, there was a distant glimmer of hope.

Odin swallowed thickly at those expectations. She was hoping for these children to find families, and though there was a longing in his own heart, he knew this wasn't the time for him to just pick up a child. What would he say to Lord Leo, to Hinata? That he had adopted a child without asking anyone? The blond smiled at her weakly.

“I am just here to visit.” The hopeful look in her eyes disappeared and she nodded soberly. Odin felt like the worst sort of scum. His presence here gave more than the matron false hope, and he grimaced as he looked around and saw several sets of small, wide eyes on him. He turned back to the woman. “I was hoping to help, actually.”

She blinked, looking surprised at that. “I see. We could certainly use all the help we can get, Sir...?”

“Odin Dark. And you are?”

“Matron Erina.” They shook hands briefly. “I'm curious what you wanted to offer? There are...too many children here, it's often a struggle to get them more than two meals a day.” She sighed. “And the meals they do have are meager.” The woman indicated with her hand then, motioning to the dismal building. “Blankets and beds have also been the worst, especially in a building as drafty as this.” She looked at him imploringly. “Those are, if not adoption, the best things we could get here.”

Odin had made good wages serving a prince, something that had often made him a little ill when he thought about the people of Nohr's condition. He'd saved most of his money, having no need of anything more than clothes, food, weapons, and soap in the wartime. Some of it went towards the impoverished in the slums of Nohr, a little project of Lord Leo's. But for the most part, he had saved up more money than he had ever truly needed since coming to this land.

He came to a decision then. “Matron Erina, if you could write me a list of what you have requested, and the number of children that you house, I will do what I can.”

–  
He came back hours later, followed by a couple of kindly volunteers, carrying blankets, soap, and enough food for a feast of 20 people. Erina seemed like she couldn't believe her eyes, but rounded up the children when Odin and his helpful followers arrived.

For a minute, everyone in the orphanage stared, a couple of the children sniffing not-so-discreetly at the air. The blond mage broke the tension. “Are you just going to stare, or are you going to eat?!” He motioned flamboyantly behind him at the baskets of food.

That set the orphans in motion and soon, they, the volunteers, and Odin and the Matron were seated on the floor. The blond didn't have much appetite, and turned to Erina as everyone else ate. “This is just a start, I'm aware this will only stretch so far.”

Erina started at that. “Milord, I'm not expecting more, goodness -”

He cut her off. “Please, I want to help. These children...They....” The mage closed his eyes, fumbling for words that normally were so easy for him. “I was them, once. They deserve better.” He met her eyes, which had softened at his admission.

“You've done more than what anyone else has.”

He grimaced. “And I barely did anything that will last beyond the day.” He sat up straighter, looking the matron in the eyes seriously. “First, I have a friend of a friend who is reopening her family's tailoring business, I want to commission her to make enough clothes for all of the children. Second, I have many other former companions that would be interested in helping a place like this.” He thought of Laslow and Selena first and foremost, but also Mozu and Princess Elise. “I hoped to discuss with my friend, Mozu, about starting a garden in the space next to the building. If we cleared out the overgrowth, we might find that it's suitable for vegetables.”

The woman was leaning forward eagerly now, the look of hope in her eyes back with a passion. “Yes, if we could start a garden, not only would that sustain us a little better, but I could give the children some work that would make them feel needed and build character.” There was an excitement in her voice that took the weariness from before away.

Odin grinned back. “Of course, a garden isn't going to spring up instantly, and it won't feed you all completely. I was thinking...What if there was a community effort to feed everyone in need, not just the children here, but the people ravaged the most by the war? If everyone brought a little something to add to the meal, it would feed many!”

Erina was smiling from ear to ear now. “That is...More than I could have ever hoped for our little village. It has been so hard ever since the conflict between Nohr and Hoshido.” She shook her head, as if to force away thoughts of the war. “Odin Dark, you are...a Bright Light for us. I hope even a fraction of your ideas come to fruition.”

The mage merely ducked his head, voice gone as he blushed.

–  
Odin had sent a message to Leo, asking for a whole two weeks off. He hadn't received a letter back, instead, the prince and Niles had arrived personally, looking incredibly suspicious.

“Alright, Odin. What is going on?” Leo asked, no nonsense in his voice, eyes narrowed a bit. “Did you offend someone, have to do community service?”

Niles was smirking from beside the blond prince. “Or perhaps service the community?”

Odin panicked a bit inside at the unexpected sight of them. “W-What a most unforeseen reunion, Lord Leo.” He stammered a bit more. “What, might I inquire, brings my regal prince riding into such a...a humble little hamlet?”

Leo stared at him, deadpan. “Perhaps my retainer's suspicious activities here?”

The mage fumbled for words again, feeling increasingly stressed. At that moment one of the helpful volunteers, Alan walked up to them. “Mister Dark, we're making headway on clearing the garden. The soil is very loamy!”

Odin tried to shoot an apologetic look at his prince before turning to Alan. “Thank you, Alan. Was the letter sent out to Nohr for Mozu?” The man nodded eagerly, looking invigorated. “Perhaps you'd be willing to go to the merchant square, look at prices on farming equipment?”

It was a way to get the man to leave gently, but also keep his new cause in motion. Alan left quickly, a strong line to his back at the work. Odin turned back to face Leo and Niles nervously. The Adventurer had an unreadable look on his face, while Leo looked thoughtful.

“This town looks like it was particularly ravaged by the war.” Leo said, not much emotion in his voice, simply stating a fact. “I'm surprised you're going out of your way to help this specific one when there are numerous similar stories.”

Odin sighed, staring at the ground. “This is where they set up the orphanage.” He looked at Leo, who was visibly surprised. “There are children here from both countries, torn from their parents.” The mage stood straighter, feeling more and more confident with his actions. “I'm going to help them.”

Leo and Niles stared. Then, a small smile spread on Leo's face, barely noticeable by the untrained eye. “I see.” He nodded. “You're free to take three weeks, Odin.” They met each others gaze seriously. “Help fix the damage this war has done.” He turned on his heel, heading towards his horse. “If you need anything, that I can help with, that is, send word.”

Odin said quickly. “Lord Leo? I was hoping...er.” Leo looked back at him. “To have Laslow and Selena here, at least for a little while.”

Niles and Leo both cocked an eyebrow at that, and he knew that it wasn't the best idea to bring more attention to the fact that the three of them had mysteriously blank histories. Perhaps he should have just sent messages himself, but he didn't always think things through. Selena would be angry with him, he just knew.

His liege just smirked briefly. “Very well, I will talk with Xander and Camilla.”

With that he left, Niles shooting one more curious look his way before following their master. Odin sighed, feeling much better after that in-person approval. He continued on with the day with his head held high.

–

The first 'community soup pot' occurred a few days later, the majority of the town showing up to the orphanage. There were those that had been left destitute, but what amazed Odin was that the well-off had also shown up, bringing their own food to support their neighbors.

Erina was inside, cooking that evening's upcoming meal. Outside tables had been set up all around, and it looked much like a festival with how many people were around, laughing and conversing in a way that hadn't been seen even before the war. The children were playing, encouraged by the cheer around them, laughing merrily. They still wore their ragged clothing, and Odin intended to make a trip to Shirasagi to speak with Oboro. His heart gave a flip when he thought of how that would mean he'd also see Hinata for the first time in a month.

Odin grinned to himself at the thought, pulse racing. He jumped when he felt a small hand on his arm. The blond snapped his head around, nearly giving himself whiplash. He came face-to-face with with a young boy with a solemn expression, and beautiful, dark gray eyes. The mage started, not just at the sudden appearance behind him, but how the boy's features were so strikingly familiar. “Ah, hello. Can I help you?”

The boy looked away, embarrassed. “I'm sorry...I didn't mean to sneak around.” He eyed Odin out of the corner of his eye and the mage turned more fully to face him. He patted the bench next to him and the brunet sat down, movements hesitant. “...You...you have been helping Matron.” he wrung his hands, every moment of his body screaming his nervousness. “I-I wanted to say thank you. Matron Erina always says to thank those that help us so....”

Odin smiled gently, heart melting a little at the boy's polite, adorable demeanor. “It is my honor.” When the brunet looked up again, he suddenly realized what those dark gray eyes reminded him of. Hinata. The blond grew all the more fond of the child at that, fully aware how biased that was. “What is your name?”

“Hisame.” He said quietly, looking up at Odin shyly. “No one's ever cared about us before....” The brunet paused. “Until you. We didn't have enough blankets so we had to share....I was with a bed hog and always ended up cold.” Hisame blushed. “I'm rambling.”

Odin chuckled, feeling warm inside. “You don't have to worry about that with me, Hisame.” He added. “My name is Odin, by the way.”

Hisame nodded quickly. “I know. We all know.” There was a pause and he looked like he was struggling with something. Then, hastily, he clumsily threw himself forward, hugging Odin around his waist, clearly trembling with nerves.

Odin was frozen, feeling like he'd burst with emotion at any moment, and then Hisame was pulling away, looking embarrassed beyond his wits. “I-I'm sorry. Thank you, Odin!” He whispered quickly. Then he was off, running back into the orphanage.

The blond mage sat there for a long time, unable to stop smiling, feeling like he was truly making a difference. More than he ever had, fighting the Vallites.

–

He'd managed to make sure Hisame wasn't out of line to hug him before he had to make his trip to Hoshido. The little brunet seemed sad, having been attached to Odin's side for several days, but wasn't confident enough to ask to come with.

Though he felt a bit restless to leave – and he wasn't quite ready to face the fact that it had to do with Hisame – he was eager to continue the progress of his project. It had become even larger than he initially planned. He had, after all, not planned for the villagers to be so eager and open to the idea. The small town was making itself better, the sound of construction a constant melody during the day, and the sound of merriment its chorus at night.

Odin had never been a part of something so big that wasn't destructive in nature. Perhaps it wasn't at all aligned with his persona of Odin Dark, but he felt complete in a way he hadn't in a long, long time. Now, he was eager to get to Hoshido and perhaps share this feeling with Hinata.

The trip was an uneventful one, which he was grateful for, and he made good time reaching the city surrounding Castle Shirasagi. He made his way to the street that Oboro's tailoring shop was located and was happy to see that it looked like the repairs were mostly done. Business even seemed to be starting up. Odin entered the small establishment and felt his heart leap when he saw that Hinata was there, shirtless, refurbishing the front counter.

Oboro was nearby and looked up when he entered. She had long stopped scowling at him, and he was grateful for that. The woman was formidable and terrifying when she was angry, or near a Nohrian she didn't know. He wasn't technically Nohrian but that hardly mattered when his entire past was confidential. His closeness to Hinata, and the fact that Prince Leo and Takumi were together as much as possible meant that she had gotten to know him and Niles both.

The seamstress nodded at him. “I didn't know Prince Leo was coming for a visit this week.” She paused. “I'm sure my lord will be happy.” Hinata had paused in his actions, still facing away, but clearly listening in.

Odin shook his head. “My majestic Prince remains in Nohr with the crafty Niles. Odin Dark is here on business, alone.”

Hinata had jerked around at his voice, but Odin didn't look at him yet, an eagerness in his stomach that he couldn't push away. Oboro's curiosity had piqued at those words. “Business, eh?” She tilted her head. “You've got my attention now.”

The mage stepped further in, and followed her to the counter. Hinata was staring at him, and Odin shivered a little when he noticed the hunger in those eyes. “I've been in Terim for the past week or so, that's where an orphanage was set up after the war.” He started, and Oboro nodded, indicating her awareness of the place. “I wish to commission you for the outfitting of the 15 children living there.” He paused, and Oboro looked very interested at this point. “I will pay you handsomely for the job.”

Oboro smiled slightly. “Of all the things I was expecting to come out of your mouth when you came in here, it wasn't that.” She grinned beautifully. “I'll gladly do it. Something needs to be done for those kids.”

Hinata was watching them curiously, paused in his previous action. Oboro and Odin both looked at him and he grinned. The lancer raised a brow at Hinata, as if to say 'why did you stop?', before looking at the mage again. “I'll have to go to this orphanage with you to measure them all.” She eyed Hinata briefly. “I suppose I'll bring you along.”

Odin smiled in appreciation. “I am grateful. There are a lot of things that need to be done for them, and this one is very important with the colder season approaching.” Oboro nodded her agreement.

“I'll close up shop and we can head there today. I have nothing that's due until next week, so I'm going to prioritize this.” She paused. “I can do this alone so I'll meet you two at the gates of the city.” There was a knowing quality to her voice and Odin blushed.

“I-I extend my most profound gratitude to you, mistress of the lance--”

“Yeah, yeah. Get out of here, you're distracting me.”

The two men were ushered out of the shop and left alone in less than a minute. For a minute, they stood there, fully aware of the other's presence next to them. Hinata turned to face Odin first and the mage was quick to follow suit. They stared at each other.

Odin just stared for a minute, taken aback by how handsome the other man was, as usual. He wondered when that would wear off. Hinata was grinning at him knowingly, as if he was aware of the mage's attraction. He probably was.

The samurai stepped into his personal space, kissing him square on the mouth for a few, pleasant moments. When he pulled away, he murmured. “Missed ya.” Odin nodded breathlessly, a blush on his cheeks. Hinata placed a firm hand on the small of his back and urged him into motion, leading them in the general direction of the gate.

He kept his hand in place for the duration of the walk, and both of them reveled in the touching after their time spent apart. “The orphanage, eh?” Hinata started conversationally.

Odin nodded. “It's important to me.” He said softly. They hadn't talked much about his past since the last time, but Hinata knew enough to understand the significance of an orphanage. “I can't offer any of them an actual family but....” His voice broke a little at that, and he was mortified.

Hinata looked over at him in surprise, and tightened his grip on the mage's back. Odin jumped a little at the pressure, exhaling sharply. They met gazes, and Hinata was staring at him in concern. “Why not?”

“What to you mean why not? Isn't it obvious...?” They had reached the gate. Odin turned to face Hinata again, pulling away from the warmth of his hand. “Anyway...this is all I can do. It isn't even all of the problem. It's just one orphanage.” He frowned, feeling a sudden onslaught of doubt. Where had that come from?

The brunet looked pensive. “But you're doing more than anyone else is, aren't you?” He looked closely at Odin's face. “Something else is bothering you.” Hinata said, showing an insight a lot of people didn't expect from him.

Before he could continue, Oboro caught up, and their discussion was left at that for the time being.

\--

The next few days were lively ones, more familiar faces popping up to aid this one little orphanage. Oboro had taken her measurements and was hard at work, making every child three outfits. Mozu was there, overseeing the plowing and planting, accompanied by Arthur who was an absolute joy for the children. Prince Takumi had come to Terim when he heard that both of his retainers were there, and had turned out to be wonderful with children.

Selena had been as irritated with Odin as expected, but it had melted away when she'd seen Hisame clinging to him, looking up at her with doe eyes. Laslow just smiled knowingly at him, before making himself at home in the town, helping out the workers.

Hinata had set to work upon arrival, instead of pursuing his earlier train of conversation. Now, he was leading a project that would expand the small building into a place worthy of human habitation. Odin had about a week left before he was due back to Prince Leo's side. The thought of leaving before this was finished however...He didn't like the thought.

That night's dinner hosted more people than ever, as it seemed like the entire town was joining in, along with Odin's companions that had shown up. Odin's table quickly filled, and he smiled when Hisame was the first person to get there, running to stake his claim on the spot next to him. Laslow was on the boy's other side, next to Prince Takumi. Selena had sat across from Hisame and barked at anyone that tried to sit on her right. The mage realized why when Hinata showed up and she didn't say a word in protest to him sitting across from Odin.

He smiled in affection at her, receiving on a harrumph in response before she talked to Mozu next to her. Odin glanced at Hinata. The swordsman wasn't looking at him, instead he looking at Hisame who was sitting close to Odin.

Hinata looked at him, then, and there was a curious glint to his eyes. Odin tilted his head in confusion, and merely got a fond smile in response. Laslow spoke up then, effectively stopping the mage from questioning his lover. “I see you have a new friend, Odin.” 

His cousin smiled down at Hisame, who looked up shyly at him. Hinata spoke up too, attention once again on the child. “What's your name, little guy?”

The brunet looked nervous to be addressed by so many new people, so Odin spoke up for him. “The helpful fledgling you see beside me is named Hisame. An inaptly named hail storm, for his warmth and manners know no bounds!”

Hisame clearly didn't gather everything he'd said, due to his age, but he blushed at the praise he understood. Laslow went on to greet him cheerfully, and Odin noticed that once again Hinata was staring at him.

“Hinata...?”

The brunet shrugged. “What?”

“Your eyes remain, it has not escaped Odin Dark's keen awareness.” Odin narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his lover, who just grinned innocently. The mage was not at all convinced.

The swordsman looked between him and Hisame one more time before shrugging. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Suspicious indeed.

–

Before the week passed, Prince Leo showed up, Niles nowhere to be seen. Instead, he had a small entourage of Nohrian soldiers. Odin was shocked when he heard that Leo was now going to help as well, and had brought the soldiers to help rebuild the other buildings that had been ravaged.

It gave him more time to stay. To feel like he was doing something worthwhile. He found that it was also important to him that he had more time to humor Hisame, something that made him feel warm inside. But at the same time, he was all the more apprehensive of the moment this project was done, and he was no longer needed in Terim.

Over the course of the next few days, the garden had been planted with season-capable vegetables, the framework of the orphanage had been completed, and the entire village was at work, fixing their own homes and the buildings that had been made unlivable.

Mozu and Arthur were the first to leave, the brown-haired woman leaving concise instructions with the Matron on the upkeep of the garden. Oboro was next, looking a bit sleep-deprived but accomplished, as she had completed the clothing. Odin paid her before she left, and she only accepted half of it, stating that she wanted to do it.

Takumi stayed, seemingly enjoying his time with Prince Leo, the both of them helping to fix the aftermath of the war that had ultimately brought them together. Laslow and Selena were last, having to return to their duties, unlike Odin.

Everything was slowing down to a more steady pace. There weren't quite as many people at the soup pot anymore, those that weren't in need eating at their own homes. Odin knew that his time there was running out, and felt a keen loss at the thought.

That night's dinner was a more subdued one, though Odin was the only one solemn. Both Hisame and Hinata had picked up on his mood, however. The mage felt the dual gray eyes on him keenly.

Matron Erina showed up, breaking the silence when she sat down at their table. “I am eternally grateful for what you've done, Odin. We will never forget you.”

Odin shook his head. “Please...There's no need for thanks.” 

“Nonsense.” She added quietly. “It will be sad to see you go, but I'm aware that we've kept you long enough.”

There was a silence as what he was worried about the most was said aloud. Then, there was the sound of a body clambering over wood, and the three adults looked over in alarm as Hisame struggled to his feet. Odin cringed when he saw those beautiful gray eyes widen with fear, and then betrayal. They stared at each other for a full minute, completely unaware of both Erina and Hinata watching them.

Hisame stared at him, a despair in his eyes that Odin knew too well. It was what he had felt when his mother took that arrow for him; it was what he had felt when mom took her last, labored breaths. It was the pain of realization that they weren't ever coming back. Once again, he was younger, weaker, holding the remnants of a staff as he helplessly held his brother as he sobbed, unable to cry himself.

The moment passed for Hisame, who turned on his heel and ran for the orphanage.

Odin felt numb, and distantly, he felt himself stand as well, facing the direction that Hisame had run. He heard Hinata call his name, the Matron's worried questions, but it didn't quite click. Without responding, he ran after Hisame. But it was in the opening of the building that he stopped, and it struck him that he didn't know what he could say.

There was nothing to imitate when it came to Lissa and Maribelle, because they hadn't had anything to say. They left him because they had no choice. He didn't know how to explain that he was leaving on purpose.

He left the orphanage before he even entered, and walked away, from it and from the people still eating the community dinner. When he was far enough away, out of sight, he collapsed against the wall of a recently repaired house and buried his face in his knees.

–

It could have been hours later, Odin wasn't sure, that he heard footsteps approaching. He didn't look up, however, when someone stopped right in front of him. When the unnamed person sat down next to him, he didn't have to wonder anymore. Hinata wrapped an arm around him, and he took the comfort offered, burying his face into the other man's neck.

He still couldn't cry, but his shaking conveyed his emotions well enough. The swordsman said nothing, and Odin was grateful.

A while later, the mage finally pulled away, meeting Hinata's warm gaze. He looked far too knowing for comfort. “I apologize for my erratic actions.”

Hinata shook his head. “They're not erratic. You don't want to leave Hisame here, do you?”

Odin looked away, as if that could shield his paper-thin emotions; as if Hinata hadn't already seen right through him. “I can't just take in a child.” He closed his eyes tightly. “It's not my choice...it's out of my hands.” His voice, embarrassingly, broke again. “I can't give him a family.” Now, his eyes were actually burning, and it felt like a rock had lodged in his throat.

He was trembling, shivering all over at the though of leaving, when Hisame would remember that abandonment for the rest of his life. There was a sick feeling in his gut, because he also imagined the brow-haired boy with the big eyes getting adopted by someone else. By a family that would be so much better for him than a broken man that had only known war all his life.

When Hinata pulled him close, he jumped, panicking a bit because he had forgotten that his lover was right there, next to him. When the swordsman hugged him, he calmed down a bit, leaning heavily into his arms. Then, the other man spoke.

“You know...Lord Leo saw you run off.” He tensed. Odin hadn't thought of that. “He asked me to explain...so I did.” The blond didn't know what to think – what could Hinata have said, how did he even know what to say. Before he could demand an answer, his lover continued. “He was very understanding, and he's given his consent.”

“What...?” He tried to pull away, to look Hinata in the eyes and profess his confusion. The stronger man held him tightly, keeping him close. “So I talked to Erina...and of course she didn't have any complaints.” Odin was frozen, a sick sense of hope that he didn't want to dare to feel rising in his stomach. He felt the other's lips on his ear, and, “Hisame is ours.”

A dam broke. It shattered, and Odin buried his face into the other's shoulder, quickly covering the fabric and skin there in salty moisture. He was quaking, feelings of elation, and fear, and relief a storm within him, and throughout it all, Hinata held him close, whispering comfortingly.

–

Odin found that Hinata and Hisame had talked a lot more than he'd been aware of. The little brunet had been eager to help out in anyway, and Hinata had noticed. In that regard, he'd succeeded in helping the boy in a way Odin had not.

It had taken Hinata's approach to get Hisame to listen, since he refused to let Odin near him. Though it stung, Odin understood.

As his lover explained to the child what had happened – what was going to happen, he watched them, marveling at how much alike the two looked. He hardly noticed when they'd stopped talking and both had turned to look at him.

Twin eyes disarmed him and he just stood there, unsure what to say. Hisame looked just as apprehensive, so that left Hinata to fix the situation. “Gosh, you two are a handful.” He grinned before going over to Odin, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to Hisame. “I suppose it's up to me to teach you two what this is like so....” He knelt, pulling Odin with him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He looked at Hisame encouragingly, and slowly, ever so slowly the brunet approached them.

When close enough, Hinata wrapped his free arm around the child, pulling him and Odin closer together. “This? This is a hug.” He joked.

Hisame hesitantly raised his own, small arm and put it around Odin's waist. The blond closed his eyes, fighting back the emotions that were more characteristic of Mother and Brady. He leaned into their arms, hugging back tightly, that empty feeling he'd felt before, dispersed.


End file.
